Printing apparatus used and known heretofore for lettering and printing signs, advertisements, announcements, placards, and the like have involved the use of rather expensive and somewhat bulky devices incorporating hydraulic mechanisms. Repairs on such apparatus are also usually time consuming and rather expensive whereby the devices are simply not usually economical for many small businesses.
It is an object of this invention to provide a relatively simple and inexpensive apparatus for printing. It is also an object of the invention to provide a device which can be simply operated and is relatively easy to repair, even without the necessity of hiring expert or highly specialized personnel. These as well as other objects will be evident from the detailed description of the invention.